


Merry Christmas, Angel

by taylortheclown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Christmas, Dean Teaches Castiel How to Cook, Dean Winchester's First Time With a Man, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, non-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortheclown/pseuds/taylortheclown
Summary: Dean wakes up Christmas morning in the bunker. It was their first Christmas they were all spending together as a family, and he was excited until he noticed the smell of burning bacon. Cas had tried to do something special for his family but it didn’t work out, so Dean came to save the day. All Cas wanted was to make it a Christmas to remember.For Dean, anyways, it would always be a Christmas he would never forget…
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	Merry Christmas, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I decided to write something as a little surprise for my spn family members, you guys have been the best thing to happen to me this year!
> 
> Hopefully, this makes up for all the pain I’ve been putting you through with my sad fic as well.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Dean woke up Christmas morning in the bunker to the smell of bacon wafting through the air. He let the aroma slowly fill up his room as it nudged him awake. It took him a minute before he thought about who could be making bacon… _maybe Sam?_ Then he smelt something burning. _Oh no, it couldn’t be...could it?_

Dean scrambled to get out from under the tangled sheets of his bed, his leg getting stuck in the process, causing him to almost face plant on the ground. Once he was finally free from the tangled mess and had picked himself up off the ground, he quickly started to make his way to the bunkers’ kitchen. The closer he got, the stronger the burning smell became. When he was only a few steps away from the kitchen, he heard some muttering.

“Dammit- no no.”

Dean rounded the corner to see Cas fumbling around the kitchen, bacon burning on the stove as he frantically removed the pan from the hot element in an attempt to prevent any further damage.

He froze what he was doing, however, when he heard Dean let out a chuckle. He spun around immediately, startled by Dean’s presence.

“Dean, I-”

Dean took the short trip down the kitchen steps, a smile light on his face, as he slowly walked over to the angel, who was still standing near the stove.

“Mornin’ Cas...or uhh should I say Merry Christmas.”

Cas was still staring at him like a deer in headlights, until Dean was standing right in front of him, staring into those blue eyes. It took him a moment before he seemed to be able to shake himself out of it. 

“M-Merry Christmas, Dean.”

Cas broke their eye contact, looking down at the mess he created.

“Sorry about the mess...guess I’m not a very good cook, among other things...”

Cas looked so defeated and from something so small as cooking breakfast.

“Hey, it’s okay buddy. I can show you how, it’ll be fun.”

“But, Dean I wanted to-I wanted to do this for you...for all of you. It was going to be a surprise...”

Cas was still avoiding eye contact with Dean, so Dean gently placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to get Cas to look at him again.

“Cas, it’s okay. I don’t mind, not at all actually. We can still surprise Sammy and Jack, okay?”

This seemed to make Cas feel slightly better, the corners of his mouth curving up slightly.

“Thank you, Dean,” he said, eyes filled with something that made Dean think that he wasn’t just talking about the bacon.

“Okay, so what’s the plan, what’re we making?”

“Well, I was attempting to cook some bacon, but- well I guess you already saw how that turned out…”

“Don’t worry about it. We have more bacon?”

Cas nodded, “Yes, there’s more in the refrigerator, along with some eggs and a few other things.”

Dean walked over to the fridge and cracked it open. He was taken aback at first when he opened it to see it flooded with food. Amongst the usual things, there was a wide selection of fruit spread across the shelves. Dean slowly went to grab the rest of the bacon and the eggs.

“Uhh Cas? What’s with all the uh fruit?”

“Oh, I was hoping we could maybe have a fondue? I thought you all might enjoy it.”

Strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, blackberries, grapes, they all littered the fridge. When Dean turned around, he also saw some cut up pineapple, bananas, chocolate and a few cans of mandarain oranges on the counter. _Wait...was that a fondue pot? How the hell had he not noticed before? Where did Cas get all this from and when did he even go out for this?_

Dean’s heart warmed. Was Cas really going to go through all this effort for them? It was their first Christmas that they had all spent together and Cas was just trying to make it special. Dean couldn’t help the sense of fondness he felt for the angel.

He tried to wipe the smile off his face as he turned to face Cas again, but he failed miserably.

“Cas...you were really going to do all this work, just for us? Well, and burn down the kitchen in the process,” Dean chuckled, “How did you even manage to burn the bacon that badly in the first place?”

“Well, I was trying to cut the pineapple, it proved to be a more difficult task that I had originally anticipated and I guess I forgot about the bacon for a few minutes.”

“Ahh I see, yeah pineapples are a bitch to cut up,” Dean paused for a second, assessing the situation and thinking about all the food Cas had planned to prepare. “Well how about we prepare most of the fruit first, before we move onto the cooking?”

Cas nodded, looking a bit relieved with Dean’s willingness to help.

“Maybe we could start with the berries and grapes? I don’t think bananas like to sit out for too long.”

“Probably a good idea.”

They both take all the fruit out of the fridge and set it on the counter, then they proceed to wash it all and, after Cas’ insistence, put it all on some big fancy dish that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

After the fruit was all prepared, they moved onto the bacon and eggs.

The burnt bacon had mostly cooled while they were prepping the fruit, so Dean was able to scoop it out and toss it in the trash. He instructed Cas on what to do and got him to place the slices of bacon in the pan as it was heating back up.

“You gotta make sure the burners’ not too hot. It’s best to have it on medium-low heat so it doesn’t curl and it’ll also be easier to make sure it doesn’t burn.”

“Mhmm,” Cas nods, encouraging Dean to continue.

“It might take a bit longer, but trust me, it’s worth it.”

“Okay Dean, I trust you,” Cas says sincerely, catching Dean’s gaze.

“Oh uh yeah...Why don’t we get started on the eggs while we wait for the bacon, huh? It’ll take a little while before we need to flip it.”

“Sure, what do we need?”

“Why don’t you grab a bowl and some milk, okay? I’ll find a spatula, a whisk, and another pan.”

Cas nodded silently and collected the items Dean had told him to get. He may not have been good at cooking, but he could at least find these things in the kitchen. 

After a few minutes, they had everything they needed gathered on the counter and were ready to start with the eggs.

“Okay, so we gotta crack the eggs into the bowl now. Here, I’ll show you,” Dean took one egg out of the carton and tapped it lightly on the counter twice, “Here, look, you can see the crack in the egg, just don’t hit it too hard or else there’ll be egg all over the counter, okay?”

Cas nodded and grabbed an egg as well, giving it two light taps on the counter, just as Dean had done. It didn’t crack as much as Dean’s egg.

“Okay try again, just a little harder.”

Cas tapped his egg once more on the counter, and then inspected the crack on the egg, glancing at Dean for his approval, still unsure if he was doing this right.

Dean smiled at Cas’ confused face, “Yeah that’s perfect. Now you take the egg in both hands…like this,” he said, grabbing the egg with both hands, “and then you have to gently split the egg- put a bit of pressure on the crack with your thumbs, and pull it open a bit.”

Cas was staring very intensely at what Dean was doing, it looked like he should’ve been solving the world’s biggest problems, not figuring out how to crack an egg.

“Okay you got that? Why don’t you try it, just be careful not to get any eggshel-”

Before Dean had even finished speaking, Cas had taken his egg in both hands, and applied a little too much pressure, causing the whole shell to be crushed, resulting in several pieces of the shell plopping down into the bowl along with the runny insides. 

“Oh,” Cas looked disappointed, “That wasn’t right, was it?”

“Hey don’t worry about it, we can fix it alright?”

Dean went to toss his shell in the trash and scurried back to Cas. 

“Here let me just take the shell…” 

He then discarded what was left of the shell in Cas’ hands and then grabbed Cas’ wrists, quickly pulling him over to the sink before any egg dripped onto the floor.

“Let’s just wash up a bit first and then we’ll get the egg shell out, okay?”

“Okay.”

Cas just let Dean guide him around the kitchen, not sure what else to do. He couldn’t seem to get anything right with this, he just kept messing up and he just wanted to be able to do this for Dean. 

“Dean, I’m sorry for messing up, I’m just not very good at this…”

Dean glanced at Cas and gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Hey, Cas, don’t worry about it. It’s really fine. This has been kinda fun actually, just having you around, it’s nice.”

Their eyes meet as Dean speaks and Cas’ eyes soften before Dean breaks their gaze and coughs awkwardly, ruining the moment.

“Let’s go check on the bacon before we finish the eggs, yeah?”

Cas just nods, still thinking about that brief moment they just shared. Cas knew how he felt about the hunter, he knew what these feelings were, he had for a while now, but he knew Dean would never feel the same way, that he couldn’t feel the same way. Dean was straight, he liked girls, so he could never have Dean the way he wanted to. He just needed to try not to ruin their friendship with something as stupid as his feelings that he couldn’t seem to control.

Cas shook himself out of it, he needed to focus on what they were doing. They were doing something nice for their family and he didn’t want to ruin that.

Cas could smell the bacon now. He made his way over to Dean, who was standing over the stove top, checking the bacon, picking up a piece with a pair of tongs.

“Still needs a few more minutes, let’s go fix those eggs, okay?’

“Okay, but will it be hard? There’s quite a few pieces in there.”

“Nah don’t worry about it, I know a trick or two to fix this.”

Dean walked back over to the sink, briefly wetting his fingers, before walking back over to the bowl. He then proceeded to stick a wet finger into the bowl, and began to scoop out the two big pieces of shell and then all of the smaller pieces. After a few minutes he was done and was discarding the egg shells in the trash.

“See? Easy as that,” Dean said smiling up at Cas. “Now let’s finish cracking the rest of the eggs before the bacon needs flipping.”

Cas is much more careful with the eggs this time, and when he cracked the next one, he only dropped one piece of the shell into the bowl, which Dean didn’t mind removing. Once they finished cracking all 12 eggs, they both went back over to the sink to wash away all the egg on their hands, before heading back over to the oven. 

Dean asked Cas to pick up the tongs this time to check the bacon, he told Cas it was time to flip it over, so Cas flipped over every piece in the pan.

While Cas was flipping the bacon, Dean grabbed the other pan, which he proceeded to grease. He then placed it on an element, which he turned on to low heat. 

Once Cas was done with the bacon, they both returned to the counter to start scrambling the eggs.

“Hey could you pass me the milk?” Dean asked.

Cas leaned over to grab it and give it to Dean, and when Dean reached for it, their fingers brushed lightly, only for a split second before Cas left go.

“Thanks,” Dean said, “Why don’t you whisk the eggs?”

Dean passed him the whisk, and Cas just looked at him with a puzzled look on his face, as he grabbed the whisk out of Dean’s hand.

“Umm, Dean, how do I- what am I supposed to do with this?”

“Oh um, here I’ll help you.”

Dean wrapped his hand around the hand that Cas held the whisk in, and instructed Cas to hold the bowl with his other hand. 

“Okay you you just kinda gotta uh, flick your wrist. Gently though, you don’t want eggs flying everywhere, trust me,” Dean brought his other hand to Cas’ waist as he spoke, feeling Cas tremble under the touch.

He tried telling himself that he was only doing this because it’d be easier, his hand wouldn’t just be hanging in the way between them. It was only to make this easier, there was no meaning behind it. 

Well, at least, that’s what he tried telling himself. 

“See, just like this, you think you’ve got it,” Dean asked, looking at the side of Cas’ face.

“Yes Dean I think I- I think I’ve got it.”

Dean reluctantly removed his hands from both Cas’ hand and his waist and grabbed the milk, getting ready to pour it in the bowl once Cas was done whisking the eggs.

Once it was all mixed together, Dean grabbed the bowl and poured the egg mixture into the large pan on the stove. He and Cas checked the bacon once again, and he told Cas to flip it once more, saying it should be done in just a few more minutes.

They stood there, mostly silent while the food cooked, and Dean decided maybe now was a good time to cut up the bananas that they neglected earlier.

“You just watch the eggs, okay? Just nudge them around a little every few minutes. I’ll turn off the bacon so it doesn’t burn. You think you can handle that?”

Cas looked uncertain, “I, I’ll do my best.”

“Okay great. Just let me know if you need me, I’ll be right here.”

It only took about 5 minutes for Dean to finish with the bananas, and then he made his way back over to Cas, checking on the eggs and how Cas was holding up.

“Hey, why don’t you go get some plates and stuff while this finishes up and then see if Jack and Sam are alive yet? We don’t want this delicious food to go cold while we wait for them.”

“Okay Dean,” Cas said as he made his way over to the cupboards, setting everything on the kitchen table, before going to find Sam and Jack.

***

“Dean...why are you putting ketchup on your eggs…?” Jack looks confused, he even does that little head tilt that he swears he learned from Cas.

“Because it’s delicious, that’s why.” Dean stabs a forkful of eggs and shoves it into his mouth. “Try it,” he says through a mouthful of eggs.

Sam makes a face, “Okay, Dean that’s disgusting, don’t encourage Jack to be like you.”

Dean swallows his mouthful of eggs, grabbing the ketchup bottle and sliding it over to Jack, “Come on kid, don’t listen to Sammy. He has no idea what he’s talking about.”

Cas chuckles as he watches his family argue over their egg preferences.

“Cas, come on, back me up here man,” Dean nudges Cas’ shoulder with his own. “You must’ve had scrambled eggs once when you were human right? I could’ve sworn I even cooked them for you once.”

Cas nods his head, “Yes, you did one time. I had them a few other times as well and I quite enjoyed them. I remember ketchup tasting very good on them, but I still preferred honey, when of course, it was available. Fresh honey was my favorite. There was this one little honey bee farm I visited in Iowa, their honey was particularly delicious and the bees seemed peaceful...”

“Uhh Cas? You okay?”

“Hmm? Yes, yes I’m fine.”

Sam shot Dean a look, but Dean just ignored it.

“See Sam, ketchup on eggs is awesome, even Cas agrees, a freaking angel.”

Dean glances at Cas, a proud smile on his face, before turning to Jack, “So, kid, what’ll it be? Sam’s boring eggs or something delicious?” Dean smirks looking at Sam, thinking that he’d won.

“Um, do we have any honey?” Jack says with a smile, still looking at Dean.

Dean lets out a sign and rolls his eyes, while Sam lets out a laugh.

“Looks like we both lost, huh.”

“Shut up Sam,” Dean said as he got up to go find some honey for Jack, eyeing Cas as he went.

***

After breakfast, they decided it would be a good time to exchange gifts. They went to the library, which had been completely transformed into what Dean had described as “looking like a Christmas parade threw up in there” and he wasn’t wrong, as Sam had even agreed with him.

It was okay though, they never really celebrated Christmas like this growing up. It was usually just him and Sam, exchanging a small gift or two, and then ordering a pizza for dinner while they watched whatever Christmas movie was playing on the TV.

They decided to take advantage of this, of their missed opportunities, and make sure that Jack didn’t miss out on the things that they did. Jack was especially excited about the idea of a real Christmas, with a tree and all, seeing as this was going to be his first real Christmas. They wanted him to remember it, they wanted him to feel loved and part of the family, because, after all, he was.

They had made a whole day out of decorating the bunker. The library had a tree sitting alongside a bookshelf, decorated with lights, tinsel, and a whole bunch of ornaments that they’d gone out and bought together, letting Jack pick out the best ones. They had almost left the store, when something had caught Dean’s eye. It was this little angel tree topper, he wasn’t sure why exactly it caught his eye, but it did, and something about it made him smile. He grabbed it quickly before they left the store and decided to surprise everyone with it once they’d decorated the tree.

Once they finished decorating, Dean had pulled the little angel out of the bag he had been hiding it in, showing everyone. 

“Oh, isn’t that nice,” Jack said as he walked over to Dean to take it from his hands, “And it has blue eyes, just like you, Cas,” he said looking at Cas.

Dean chuckled nervously once Jack had said that, “Yeah I uh, I guess it does. Just like my angel…”

Dean said this before he could even register what he was saying, but thankfully Sam and Jack hadn’t seemed to notice, as Jack was already asking Sam to help him put it on top of the tree. Cas, however, was looking straight at Dean, eyes widened slightly, and a small smile on his lips.

Dean looked down, face flushed as he realised that Cas had heard him. That was not something he should have said, now he’d probably made Cas uncomfortable. He heard the shuffling of some feet then, and as he looked up Cas was standing right in front of him, eyes glued to Dean’s face. He then placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder and pulled him close, until his lips were brushing against Dean’s ear. 

“Your angel, huh?”

Dean stuttered, “Cas, I- that’s not what I meant, I just-”

Cas pulled back slightly, catching Dean’s eyes again, “Really? Because I think it’s true.”

Before Dean could even register what Cas had said, Cas had turned around and went to go help Jack and Sam with the tree and the rest of the decorations.

Once they finished the tree and the rest of the library, they went on to add lights, garland and other little decorations in the map room and along the staircase, as well as throughout most other areas of the bunker. It was amazing how much they had done, just the four of them, but it looked great when they had finished.

It was a lot of work, however, and they were all tired so they decided to all pack themselves into the den to watch some Christmas movies for the rest of the night. 

***

Once they were done opening presents, they all helped clean up the mess from the wrapping. Jack was very distracted by one of his presents though, as he half helped clean, and half poked at the little bunny that Sam, Dean, and Cas had decided to give him. They weren’t sure if they’d ever seen Jack so excited about something in his life and as they cleaned, Jack kept asking them what they thought of his ideas for a name.

Once, the mess had been dealt with, Dean suggested that Sam go show Jack where they set up the cage for the bunny, along with some toys, rabbit food and anything else that it might need. It was in it’s own separate room, so Jack could let it roam free in the room whenever he wanted, without having to worry about it escaping and getting into something it shouldn’t or getting lost in the bunker.

“Yeah and maybe after that we’ll find a movie to watch in the den. You guys can meet us there afterwards,” Sam had said.

Dean nodded in agreement, and off Jack and Sam went.

Once they were out of sight, Dean and Cas decided to head to the kitchen to finish cleaning up. They had started walking over, when Dean noticed Cas had paused.

“Cas, everything okay,” Dean said as he took a few steps back towards Cas.

“Dean, what is that,” Cas asked, with his head tilted slightly and eyes directed upwards.

Dean follows his gaze and almost chokes on air. _Dammit Sammy._

“Uhh that’s… mistletoe…”

Cas sighs.

“Yes, Dean, I know what mistletoe is, but… why is it there? Seems like a strange place for it…”

Dean doesn’t know what to say at first. He chuckles awkwardly, “uhh Sam must’ve put it there as a joke. There’s this sort of tradition… for humans with it…”

The more Dean said, the more confused the angel got. 

“Tradition?”

Cas tilted his head slightly, furrowing his brows.

“Ya uhh…when uh two people are- when they are under th- the mistletoe at the same time…they’re supposed to uh kiss…”

Dean was a stuttering mess, he wasn’t entirely sure Cas would even understand what he was saying, but he hoped he did because there was no way in hell he was going to be able to say that twice. He hardly even said it once.

He could feel his face heating up and didn’t even want to imagine how red it must’ve been at that moment. He had looked away from Cas at some point and was now very nervous about looking into his eyes, but he forced himself. Why was he even so nervous? It’s not like Cas would even- it’s not like Dean would even want to do that. No. He doesn’t think about Cas like that. _At all._ He likes women.

When Dean looked back up at Cas, he was surprised by the sight that met him. Cas looked just as nervous as Dean felt. All the confusion on his face from moments ago was now completely gone. There was also a trace of something that Dean couldn’t quite place.

Dean realized that they had been silent for a bit too long now. He should say something, right?

“C-Cas?”

Cas blinked and shook his head slightly, as if snapping himself out of an intense train of thought.

“Umm does that mean that we should…? For traditions sake, of course.”

“Yeah, uh yeah, we could do that, I mean it is tradition after all, don’t want bad luck or something if we don’t, right?” 

Dean didn’t know what he was saying, the words were just coming out before he even had a chance to think about what he was saying. Wait, what was he saying? He didn’t want to kiss Cas, he didn’t feel that way about him. No, Cas is just a friend. _He’s just a friend that you want to kiss,_ a little voice seemed to tell him inside his head. 

Before Dean had time to consider what this little voice was saying, Cas had cleared his throat.

“Okay um, okay, yes don’t want any bad luck. That would be… bad…”

Dean chuckled slightly, as he brought a hand up to Cas’ face, “Guess we should just...do it?”

Cas takes a sharp intake of air and nods, so Dean closes his eyes and slowly leans in, trying to ignore any thoughts he might have about why this is a bad idea.

Dean felt a little awkward at first, when his lips first met Cas’. He was just going to make it short and sweet, but then one of Cas’ hands found its way to Dean’s waist, resting there lightly. Dean couldn’t bring himself to pull away just yet, Cas was so warm, it felt right being like this with Cas. 

Slowly, he started to move his lips against Cas’, he felt so nervous. _Why was he still kissing Cas? He should stop, right? Cas isn’t even kissing ba-_

_Oh._

Dean felt Cas start to move his lips against his own. He couldn’t believe what was happening. He was kissing his best friend, a dude, and he was kissing him back. This was not what friends were supposed to be doing and this was not at all how Dean thought the day was going to go.

Dean was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt a brush of Cas’ tongue against his lips. Now that was something he definitely did not expect. His lips seemed to part without consulting his brain though, and soon he was full on making out with the angel.

This must’ve been going on for a few minutes because Dean was feeling out of breath now and was getting even more confused by the second.

Then, he heard Sam shout out, “Hey Dean, Jack was asking if there was any fruit left over to snack on during the movie, could you grab us some?”

Dean panicked, pulling away from Cas immediately and avoiding eye contact with the angel. He looked around, but he didn’t see Sam, he assumed he must’ve yelled from the hallway or maybe the den.

Dean cleared his throat, scratching his head awkwardly, “Y-Yeah Sam, I’ll bring some over.”

He shyly turned back to face Cas, and when he met his gaze he realized that they were still only inches apart. He also noticed Cas’ face was flushed, and he seemed a bit out of breath as well. Dean glances down at his lips next, noticing how red and puffy they were. They were like that because of him, because Dean had decided it was a good idea to start making out with his best friend.

Dean quickly took a step back and cleared his throat again, “So uh, I guess we should go start on the dishes, huh?”

Cas only nodded very quickly and before Dean could say another word, Cas was brushing past him and heading to the kitchen.

***

Dean couldn’t get that kiss out of this head the whole time they were washing the dishes, every little bump they made into each other, made him blush. He could hardly look Cas in the eyes the whole time. 

Cas seemed to have noticed, however, and questioned Dean about it.

“Dean, is everything alright? You’re acting very strange, and you’ve almost dropped that plate twice now.”

“Yeah, I-I’m just peachy. Nothing wrong here,” he said as he almost lost his grip on another plate.

Cas looked at him suspiciously, not seeming convinced, “This isn’t because of earlier is it, because we kissed?”

At that Dean actually did drop the plate, but thankfully, it was just into the sink that was filled with soapy water, so it didn’t break.

“If it’s bothering you, we can just forget about it. It’s alright, I don’t wish to make you uncomfortable.”

Dean looked up at Cas wide eyed, “Cas I-”

“It’s okay Dean, it never happened, okay?”

Dean didn’t know what to say, and with that, the conversation seemed to be over. 

***

The kiss didn’t leave Dean’s mind for the rest of the day, and to make matters worse, when he and Cas finally made their way into the den to join Sam and Jack, the only spots that were available were on the small couch, so they had to sit there together. The only other option would be to sit on the floor, but it was cold and very uncomfortable, so Dean decided against it.

They spent the day sitting in the den, watching several different Christmas movies, first up was Elf, then Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, which Cas seemed to enjoy, not that Dean noticed… and then a few others which Dean couldn’t recall the names of.

It had been a long day, Dean had been up late the night before setting up the room for Jack’s new bunny and then he had woken up earlier than normal that morning. To top it off, he spent a lot of time cleaning that day, so he was getting pretty tired when it came to the third movie.

At some point Dean must have dozed off and when he woke up, he felt a warmth on his right side. He slowly opened his eyes, confused as to where he was, and looked around the room. He remembered they had been watching movies in the den, but Sam and Jack were nowhere to be found.

As Dean looked to his right, he noticed what his head had been resting on. Dean froze. It was Cas. Dean’s eyes widened when he realized what had happened. He had fallen asleep, and at some point ended up on Cas. He was practically laying on Cas. It was then that he looked up at Cas’ face, noticing his eyes on him.

“Hello, sleepy head,” Cas said.

“Cas, I- sorry I-”

Cas interrupted him, “Dean it’s alright, I don’t mind.”

Dean stopped for a moment, still half resting on Cas, when a thought occurred to him “Where are Sam and Jack?”

_Had they seen him laying on Cas? Oh gosh._

“The movie ended a little while ago and Jack wanted to go play with his bunny before he and Sam started to make dinner. Sam went with him. They didn’t want to wake you, and neither did I. You looked very peaceful.”

Dean blushed, and tried to hide it with a yawn, he then lifted himself off Cas slightly to stretch out his arms and back.

“What time is it even? How long was I out?”

“It’s just after 8:00, you were asleep for over an hour.” 

“Oh, sorry about that then…” Dean looked away from Cas, a bit embarrassed.

“Like I said, I don’t mind, Dean. Why don’t we go find Sam and Jack, I’m sure you’re hungry and dinner should be ready soon.”

***

It was getting late, almost 11:00, when they all finally decided to go to sleep.

Dean had just finished brushing his teeth and was heading to his room when he saw Cas just standing in the hallway, looking very nervous.

“Cas, everything alright,” Dean asked as he walked up to Cas, a bit concerned as to what could be wrong.

“Umm Dean… there’s uh- look,” Cas looks up towards the ceiling in the hallway.

Dean felt a pit in his stomach before he even looked up, already knowing what he would see. Sure enough, there it was.

“Mistletoe,” Dean said, almost breathlessly. He should’ve checked the rest of the bunker after the first incident, but he had been distracted and didn’t even think of it until now.

“Dean, I- I don’t understand, how did it, I- I wasn’t sure what to do, I was all alone and-” 

Dean looked back at Cas’ face and cut him off, grabbing at his tie and pulling him forward. He wasn’t going to do that awkward dance around it this time, might as well get it over with as quickly as he could. _Yeah right, this totally has nothing to do with you thinking about how good his lips felt against yours all day. You just keep telling yourself that._

There was that little voice again, but Dean didn’t have the energy to argue with it anymore.

He looked Cas in the eyes, as his grip tightened on the blue tie, as he said “Merry Christmas, angel,” and leaned forward smashing his lips against Cas’.

As soon as their lips met this time, Dean melted into Cas. After thinking about these lips all day, he finally got to feel them again, and he would not be interrupted this time.

They were already almost outside Dean’s bedroom door, so Dean only had to nudge Cas a few steps backwards until they hit Dean’s room. Thankfully the door was open, so he didn’t have to waste time struggling to open it. Once they were both fully through the doorway, Dean pushed the door shut with his foot. Finally they were truly alone, with no means of interruption.

It was then that Cas decided to pull back a little.

“Dean- Dean what’s going on. Why are we in your room,” Cas asked a little breathless.

“How many times am I going to have to kiss you before you understand, huh?”

Cas’ eyes widened, “You- you don’t mean. Dean you’re straight.”

“Well, guess I’m not as straight as we both thought. Now shut up before I make you shut up.”

Dean took Cas’ silence as a go ahead, so he leaned back into Cas, lips meeting his halfway. Cas took a few steps forward, causing Dean to have to take a few steps back, until his back hit the door. Dean was trapped, pressed up between his door and Cas’ body.

Things were getting more heated this time, as Cas parted his lips and swept his tongue against Dean’s lips for the second time that day. Dean eagerly opened his mouth, granting access to Cas, allowing him to explore his mouth. 

The sensation of kissing another man was a bit strange to Dean at first, the feel of stubble scratching at his chin, the feel of a flat chest pressed against his own, and- oh. There was certainly still something pressed against Dean now, but it was not in an area he was used to, it was further down, pressed up against this thigh. 

Dean wasn’t stupid, he knew what it was that hardness was that was pressed up against him, and he let out a gasp when he felt it shift and press up against his own hardening member.

The feeling was new, but it was very much welcomed. Dean didn’t think he could get enough of this, so he pushed his own hips back into Cas’. The sound that escaped Cas’ mouth, was a sound Dean didn’t think he’d ever forget. Dean wanted to hear that sound again, so he grabbed onto either side of Cas’ hips and flipped them around, so now it was Cas who was being pressed against the door.

Dean left no space between their bodies, he could feel every inch of Cas pressed against himself, but he wanted more, he needed more. 

To Cas’ disappointment, Dean removed his lips from the angels’, but only for a second, before he started kissing his way down to Cas’ neck. As he did this, he moved his hands from Cas’ hips up to loosen his tie, and then to his shirt to undo the buttons. Once he was done he pushed the shirt off of Cas’ shoulders and to the floor, letting the tie go with it. Now Dean wasn’t restricted to just Cas’ neck, so he kissed and nipped his way to Cas’ collarbone. This is where he marked the angel, making sure that when Cas looked in the mirror the next day, he would remember what happened, what Dean had done. Dean was going to take this angel as his own, and he wanted to make sure Cas knew that.

The little gasps that Dean coaxed out of the angel were heavenly; he never wanted them to stop. Dean’s hands were roaming around the newly exposed skin and soon, his mouth followed. Dean began to work his way down Cas’s chest, when Cas decided he had had enough.

Cas’ hands made their way into Dean’s hair, tugging not so gently.

“Dean,” he breathed out, sounding wrecked, “fuck- please come here.”

Dean took his time working his way up to Cas’ mouth. When he did, their lips locked together once more, with Cas biting gently, as he tugged at the hem of Dean’s shirt, lifting it up over his head. Their lips parted for only a moment and soon they were pressed together once more. 

Cas took this opportunity of Dean being right side up, to walk Dean backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed. He placed both hands on Dean’s, now bare, chest and pushed him down onto the bed.

Dean pushed himself back so he was in a more comfortable position, while Cas knelt down and climbed on top of him. 

Once again, their bodies were pressed flush against one another, but this time there were no shirts in the way.

They both groaned when Cas aligned their growing bulges and pressed down. 

Here they were, rutting against one another like teenagers, and Dean was trying his best to keep himself together, he didn’t want this to be over so soon.

“Cas, fuck. You gotta- you gotta stop or I’m not going to last much longer.”

Despite Dean’s words, he still let out a noise of disappointment when Cas removed the pressure and lifted his hips in the air, just high enough to not be touching Dean. The kisses halted as well, as Cas looked into Dean’s eyes for a few seconds, before using that mouth to place gentle kisses all around Dean’s body, making his way from his neck, to his chest, stopping along the way to dart his tongue out along Dean’s nipples, before continuing down to his torso.

When Cas reached the end of the exposed skin, that didn’t stop him, he proceeded to place hot, open mouthed kisses over the tent in Dean’s sweatpants until Dean was writhing underneath him.

Cas decided Dean had had enough then, and grabbed hold of the waistband and removed both his sweatpants and underwear in one fluid motion, socks coming off with them. He flung it all to the ground, not caring where it landed.

Dean gasped when he felt himself spring free from the confines of his pants, cock bouncing against his chest.

Cas marvelled at the sight before him, here was his hunter, laid out on this bed just for him. Only for him. 

The tan skin that seemed to go on for miles, the flush skin from the heat, his puffed up and perfect pink lips, and further down-

Dean noticed his staring and chuckled lightly, “Enjoying the view?”

A blush spread across Cas’ face at Dean’s words. He had been caught, although he hadn’t even tried to be subtle with his staring. He was just struck by the beauty of the hunter, of his hunter, and he couldn’t help but admire it for a few moments. 

“Very much so,” Cas replied.

Now it was Dean’s turn to blush a little, but he covered it up by leaning up towards the angel and pulling him down, only to flip them over the second Cas was unstable. 

It was Dean’s turn to kiss and tease the angel, now. Dean made quick work of it, however, as he was growing impatient. Soon his fingers were undoing his belt and then pulling down his pants, along with his boxers, until Cas was naked.

He looked down as Cas’ cock, hitting his stomach, as he wrapped a hand around it, sweeping his thumb over the tip.

“Dean,” Cas moaned out.

That only encouraged Dean to keep going, giving him the little push he needed to continue what he was going to do.

He leaned his head down, until his face was only an inch away from Cas cock. Then he stuck out his tongue and gingerly licked a strip along the underside of it. Cas let out another breathy moan as Dean continued licking his way along Cas.

Finally he brought his lips to the tip, and slowly sunk down on Cas’ dick. He fit as much as he could inside his mouth, and kept his hand wrapped around whatever he couldn’t fit. Dean started to bob his head, up and down, relishing all the noise that seemed to be flooding out of Cas’ mouth.

Cas placed a hand in Dean’s hair, tugging at it as Dean continued his work. _Fuck, what was this angel doing to him._

Cas gave a sharp tug all of a sudden, panting out, “Dean, you gotta- I’m gonna, if you don’t stop.”

Dean reluctantly removed his mouth from Cas’ cock, but not without placing a small kiss to the tip of it, while looking directly into Cas’ lust filled eyes.

Cas growled a little, and pulled Dean up by his hair, for another kiss.

He pulled back slightly again, “Dean, do you have..?”

Dean nodded, already knowing what he was talking about. He got up off of Cas, and reached into a drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube out.

He handed it to Cas before actually thinking about it, and then he realized, _what were they doing? What were they going to do? Was Cas going to- was he planning to be inside Dean? Was he going to just let him?_

Cas must’ve noticed the look of panic on his face because he sat up beside Dean to place a gentle kiss on Dean’s lips.

“Hey, Dean, there’s no need to worry, I’ve got you. I promise to be gentle, alright? And if you need me to stop I will, just say the word.”

Dean nodded slowly.

“Dean I need to hear you say it, I need to hear that this is okay with you,” Cas said, leaning down to press a kiss to his shoulder this time.

Dean was nervous, he had never been with a guy before, and he’d never even tried something like this with other girls or even alone. He didn’t know what to expect, but he trusts Cas, he knows he wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, and that he’d stop if he asked him to.

“It- it’s okay, Cas. I trust you.”

“Okay good, are you ready?”

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Dean responded as Cas gently pushed him down onto his back again. 

As soon as Dean was laying down, Cas placed gentle, loving kisses from Dean’s face down his body. It was like before, but it also felt different. This time it didn’t feel as fueled by passion or lust, it was fueled by love, by Cas’ need to take care of Dean. 

When he reached Dean’s cock, he continued further down, and nipped lightly at Dean’s inner thighs, just to tease him a little, before soothing them with his tongue. Dean watched as Cas lifted his knees so his legs were now bent. He continued to watch as Cas slicked up his fingers, before they disappeared beneath Dean.

Dean felt a finger prod at the outside of his rim, he clenched at first, not used to the sensation.

“Dean, you need to relax,” Cas said calmly, placing another kiss to his inner thighs.

After a few moments, he relaxed enough for Cas to slip one finger inside of him.

“Fuck-” Dean gasped loudly. This feeling was new, it wasn’t unpleasant, but it was foregin. His body didn’t know how to react to it.

“Are you alright? Do you need me to stop?”

Cas sounded worried, with his brow furrowed as he looked Dean in the eyes.

“No, it’s okay, just give me a second.”

Once Cas felt Dean relax a little more, he started to slowly move his finger around inside of him, in and out, and then he’d curl it a bit. After a few minutes, he added another finger, and then another. Dean was squirming on the bed, and then without warning, he felt a surge of pleasure throughout his body, he was consumed by it. Cas had brushed a finger against just the right spot. 

When Dean opened his eyes, which he didn’t even recall closing, he saw Cas smirking slightly at him. Cas knew exactly what he was doing to Dean and Dean just needed more, he needed to feel Cas, he needed more of him inside of him.

“Cas,” he panted, “Please, I just- I need you. Please.”

Dean was practically whimpering, practically begging, and who was Cas to deny him of what he so desperately wanted.

Cas removed his fingers, but not without a noise of displeasure from Dean. Cas was moving quick, however, he needed to be inside of Dean, just as much as Dean needed him. It didn’t take him long to open the lube again with a _pop,_ before squirting some onto his fingers. He spread it along his cock as he looked Dean in the eyes, making a bit of a show with it. 

Dean took a sharp intake of breath at the sight, here was an angel at the foot of his bed, stroking himself, getting ready to fuck him. Dean’s brain didn’t know how to process this information, just in the span of a day, they had made out twice, and now Cas was going to be inside of him. Yesterday, if someone told him this, he would’ve called them crazy, yet here he was, laying naked in his bed, waiting for his angel.

Before long, Dean felt Cas press his tip up against him.

Cas looked up at Dean again, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure, just get inside me already,” Dean said, with an exasperated sigh.

Cas wasted no time after that, slowly pushing himself inside Dean, pausing once the tip was in just to give Dean time to adjust, this was, afterall, much bigger than just a few fingers could prepare him for. 

Once Dean nodded his head, Cas continued until he was fully inside of Dean, pausing again, looking for any sign of discomfort on Dean’s face.

Dean was getting a bit impatient, “Just fucking move Cas, please. I can’t-”

With that, Cas started to move his hips, shutting Dean right up and turning the rest of his words into a strangled gasp. Cas seemed pleased with himself, as he slowly worked up to a rhythm, his head falling back from the pleasure. Dean felt so hot and tight around him, it was almost too much to bear.

The room was filled with the sounds of gasps and moans from the two of them, as Cas’ movements became faster and more erratic. Cas wrapped a hand around Dean’s cock then, trying his best to keep some focus on him, but it was hard, he was so close, and judging by the sounds Dean was making, so was he.

“Fuck, Cas. I- I’m gonna-”

That was all the warning Cas had gotten, before Dean was shooting white, hot spurts all over his chest and Cas’ hand as he stroked him through his orgasm.

That was Cas’ breaking point, the sight of Dean looking so wrecked, biting his lip to keep the cries from spilling out, and covered in come. This combined with how Dean was clenching around Cas even tighter now, was Cas’ undoing. With only a few more quick sporadic thrusts, Cas was coming inside of Dean, filling him up as he rode out his own orgasm.

Once he was done, he gently pulled himself out of Dean and collapsed on the bed, half beside Dean, and half on top of him. They were both breathing heavily, coming down from their highs. 

After a few moments, Cas leaned up a bit and placed a kiss on Dean’s lips and Dean kissed him back.

“Merry Christmas, Dean,” said Cas, with his lips still pressed lightly against Dean’s.

“Merry Christmas, angel,” Dean said back with a smile painted across his lips.

Cas gave him a smile as well, “Your angel, always your angel…” 

“My angel,” Dean replied. 

Dean didn’t think he could get any happier, but then Cas said that and he was consumed with joy and love for the angel laying beside him. 

Cas laid a hand on Dean’s cheek then, and in an instant, they were both cleaned up, so Dean reached down and pulled a blanket that they had knocked onto the floor on top of them both. He pulled Cas even closer to him, placing a kiss on his forehead one last time before he started to doze off. 

His last thought was that _this was the best Christmas ever,_ and he hoped that there would be many more to come, spent just like this. With his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> This thing turned out much longer than I meant, but that seems to happen to me a lot.
> 
> Any kudos and comments are always appreciated, they always bring a smile to my face.
> 
> Once again Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
